


Tarnished

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost!Link, High School, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, human!Rhett, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett and his family move to North Carolina the summer before his senior year of high school. He misses home but is willing to make the best of his new life. He's in for a few surprises at his new home when he's the only one that can see the dark-haired boy that is living there too.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 121
Kudos: 82





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get into the Halloween spirit - but I'm a bit of a scaredy cat so I'm romanticizing paranormal love. I hope you enjoy, I've already really liked putting this story together so far. I'm actually wanting to write a specific type of fantasy love story, but I'm easing in to it with this (since ghosts are a little easier to write). 
> 
> This is in an alternate universe where Rhett is a senior in high school in 2016 (i would do present time but I'm old and I don't know what it's like to be a teenager now so I'm working with what I got). Link is also a teenager, but he's been one since 1995. 
> 
> Obviously, this has a major character death in it. I chose not to use that archive warning though because I have tagged Ghost!Link and Human!Rhett. I may change that in the future, when we learn a bit more about Link's past. The rating may change as the story progresses, as well.

Rhett dug around in the dusty closet, degrading cardboard boxes falling in on themselves as he stacked them up to move into the attic. 

His parents insisted on getting a "fixer upper" when they moved several states away. But he was less than enthused about digging through someone else's trash that they were apparently too lazy to get rid of before moving out. 

He stacked the fourth box outside his door, waving his hand to stop the dust from going into his lungs and causing him to cough up a lung again. He stepped back into the room, instantly hearing a crash come from behind him. 

"Shit," he mumbled turning around and seeing the box had fallen off the top of the stack, scattering its contents across the floor. 

He bent down, gathering the junk and shoving it back into the box with what little patience he had left. 

He stood up, placing the box once again on the top and making sure it was stable before turning back to the task at hand. A flick of light caught his eye as he went and he peered at the bottom of the stack of boxes, he nudged the box over with his foot, revealing the object to be a ring. 

Rhett picked it up, turning it over between his fingers. It was a matte silver, and he slipped it on every finger before finding that it fit best on his pointer. It was tarnished but Rhett could see the dark inlays detailing the intricate swirl patterns that reminded him of ocean waves. It was obviously an older ring, maybe left here by the previous owner. 

He took it off, shoving it into his pocket, resolving to clean it up later to see what it looked like, right now he needed to get the rest of the closet cleaned out and moved into his room. 

* * *

Later that night, he sat on the dining room rug with both his parents, pizza boxes spread out between them. His mother and father talking about something he wasn't exactly paying close attention to. His mind wandering into the next few days when he would start his senior year of school somewhere besides Speake High School back home in Georgia. 

He'd attended the same school since kindergarten down there, he knew everyone and everyone knew him. He was excited for what his senior year could hold; stupid pranks they could play on the teachers before they said their final goodbyes, his senior prom - complete with the Prom Queen hanging on his arm and the cheap crown resting atop his own head, finishing out the basketball season with a championship for the Bobcats. It was going to be the best year of his life.

All that turned into a pipe dream when he got the news that his father was being transferred out of state - North Carolina specifically. It was good for their family, Rhett knew that the move would offer him more opportunities for advancement. 

Rhett couldn't help but feel a little selfish, though. He only had one more year, then they could have moved wherever they wanted to. Left him behind to attend the University of Georgia with the rest of his friends. 

"Rhett?" His father said from beside him.

Rhett jerked his head up, pulling him back to reality. "Sir?" Rhett asked, unable to recall what it was his father was talking about. 

"Are you excited about starting school?" He folded a new slice of pizza in half and took a big bite. 

Rhett shrugged, "More nervous than excited." 

"No sense in being nervous, dear. You'll win everyone over in no time, I'm sure of it." His mother said encouragingly from her seat on the floor across from him. He only grunted in response, and that was the end of their conversation. He turned his attention back to his pizza, filling his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk as he drowned out more of his parents idle conversation. 

His eyes flitted around the room at the various boxes still left to be unpacked and the crumpled up newspapers that littered the floor. His eyes found the archway leading into the hallway and that's when he saw it. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, not used to the new house yet- but he looked closer, focusing his eyes to the dim light in the hallway.

A shadowed figure standing in the doorway, his eyes flitted up but only saw a blur, a flash of movement that he wasn't completely sure he'd seen or not. He jumped back, nearly spilling his drink all over the box still half full of pizza. 

"Well, Rhett, what in the world?" His mom gave him a confused look, which he returned. He found the archway again, searching for what he saw once more but whatever it was had disappeared. 

"Sorry. I - I thought I saw something." Rhett explained, glancing to both his parents tight expression. 

It had been a long day of unpacking and getting settled into the new house. His mind was tired, his body was tired. He needed sleep. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. I'm exhausted." 

He cleared his area, leaving his parents to enjoy the rest of the simple meal and traveling up the flight of stairs to his bedroom. 

He walked in, flipping the light on, his shoulders sinking as he saw he never made it around to making his bed - the mattress was still sitting propped against the far wall. He decided instead of digging into more boxes, he would just rely on a pillow and blanket for tonight. He could worry about the rest of the stuff in the morning. 

He fell into bed, plopping the mattress down with a low thud after retrieving his favorite blanket that he used for the trip up and killing the lights. 

Despite how tired he was, sleep didn't come easily. The shadows hit the walls in all the wrong places, the sounds didn't soothe him to sleep in the same way. It just wasn't home. Still, after some pretty aggressive tossing and turning, he finally closed his eyes and rested. 

It was still dark outside when he opened his eyes again, having to reorient himself in his new surroundings. He set up on the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to clear his dry throat. Checking the time, he saw it was only 2:30 and headed downstairs for some water. 

He got to the bottom step of the stairs, his eyes glancing into the kitchen to his right, the small light above the sink casting a glow into the otherwise dark room. 

He froze. 

There was a boy standing in the kitchen, his back turned to Rhett. He was dressed in a loose plaid shirt and tight cuffed jeans, he had a pair of simple high-top sneakers on his feet. He just stood there, seemingly observing the boxes in the kitchen.

_Was he a squatter? Was that what he saw in the hallway earlier? Maybe he lived in the house while it sat vacant and he hasn't left yet. What the fuck?_ Rhett thought. Surely this was a dream, there wasn't actually a stranger standing in their kitchen now. 

He needed to wake up - just wake up. He opened and closed his eyes in rapid succession, nothing changed except the little dots that started floating into his vision. Before he could come up with a plan, the stranger started moving across the floor, slowly and eerily quiet. 

Rhett decided to retreat, sneak back up the stairs and get his parents - they would know what to do, they could call 911 and find out why this strange boy is in their home. He backed up the stairs, placing one foot behind him at a time. It wasn't until the fourth step that the wood under his feet let out a low groan. 

His eyes never left the boy in the kitchen but as soon as the quiet of the house was disturbed by the creak, the stranger vanished. Rhett's heart started beating faster and without thinking he bolted down the stairs in search of... whatever that was. He walked into the empty kitchen, nothing out of place (at least nothing looked out of place). 

He wasn't crazy. There was someone standing in the kitchen. Rhett saw him, plain as day - he saw him walk across the floor without making a sound, he saw him disappear too fast for Rhett to even register what happened. 

He stood in the kitchen for what could have been minutes or could have been hours, time seemed to stand still. Somehow he made his way back upstairs in a fog, with no recollection of laying down or closing his eyes.


	2. Just You

Rhett had woken feeling a little more refreshed the second time. The sunshine flooded his room with a warm and welcoming glow, hitting the foot of his bed and warming his feet that somehow still managed to make it out from under the covers. He got up, slipping into his clothes from the day before, ready to get the rest of his room fixed like he wanted it. 

After he ate a breakfast of cold oatmeal, he, along with his parents, continued to work on getting settled into the home. The furniture was supposed to be arriving today on the U-Haul, so his room would look a bit more normal by the end of the day - hopefully. 

He didn't mention last night's encounter to his parents. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure that something happened. Maybe it had been a dream, it was certainly weird enough to be one. There was no indication that someone was in the house, except for Rhett seeing it - then suddenly not seeing it? 

Whatever the reason, he didn't dwell on it throughout the day, he kept himself busy. Trying to make it as close to his old room as physically possible. It was of little comfort, knowing it would never be his home but by the end of the day, it was a close second. 

His dad helped him set up his twin bed frame and chest of drawers (even though it wasn't really needed with the huge closets), all transplanted from the old house, making his room feel a bit more familiar. He hung up several of his old posters and got his desk set up with his computer for school work and placed his array of Championship trophies on a few floating shelves that were spaced throughout the room, left by the former owners. 

His phone rang from its spot on the desk as he finished hanging his last Merle Haggard poster up on the wall. It was Tim, his best friend from back home, no doubt calling to inform Rhett on all the things he missed the first day of school. 

"Hey, man." Rhett spoke into the phone. 

"Rhett. How's it going, man?" Tim said through the phone, Rhett feeling a sense of calm wash over him as the boy spoke. 

"It's going... Finally getting settled in. How's it going there?" 

Tim continued to tell Rhett about all the drama that happened since he left and Rhett's class started their senior year. Nothing too interesting happening as of now, except Tim mentioning that they had a new student start who planned on going out for the basketball team. Tim said the guy was bragging about being the best and he would take them to the championships 'no problem.'

Rhett knew he was being stupid, there was no reason to be upset, He wasn't even there anymore. But a twinge of jealousy shot through him, he wasn't even gone a week yet and already they had a contender for his 'irreplaceable' spot on the team. 

He walked around in circles in his room, talking with Tim, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He plunged his free hand deep into his pocket in an effort to stop the nervous habit, immediately feeling something in his pocket. His fingers wrapped around it and pulling it out. 

It was the ring he'd happened upon yesterday, he'd actually forgotten all about it. He spun it around his finger, expelling some of the nervous energy his body was carrying. He noticed the complex patterns of swirls once again and really wanted to clean it up to get a better look. 

The conversation had hit a lull and Tim said he needed to get some homework done anyway. Rhett said his goodbyes, sadness weighing heavy around him at the thought of not seeing Tim the next time he went to school. 

The ring still resting on his first knuckle, he strolled down the hallway toward his parents room. He could hear his mom still hard at work arranging all the stuff she insisted on carrying with them. "Hey, Momma?" 

"In the closet, hun." He heard his mom call. He walked in to her sitting on the floor going through what looked to be at least 25 pairs of shoes. "Did ya get your room fixed like you wanted it?" She asked without looking up. 

"Yeah," He propped himself up on the door frame. "Do you got any jewelry cleaner. I found this neat ring but it's kind of dull, thought I may clean it up." 

"Yeah, I just put some in the vanity over the sink, it's in a little red bottle. Has a little brush in there too." 

Rhett disappeared to the bathroom, finding the cleaner easily and setting to work on the task. Before he knew it, it looked like a whole different ring. He could make out the patterns even more clearly with the way the dark contrasted with the still matte but brighter metal. He slipped it back onto his pointer finger, liking the way it looked and thinking maybe it could be his new thing to go along with everything else new in his life. 

He turned on some music in his room, feeling okay for the first time in weeks, since finding out that he would be uprooted from the life he once knew.

He started unpacking the clothes from the boxes still stacked in the corner of his room. Sorting through everything and singing along to the music.

His bare feet eventually felt the cold creeping up his legs, he wasn't used to the hardwood floors yet, so he dug out some socks from the clothes he had already sorted through. He went over to his desk, searching through his music, looking for something a little more instrumental. 

He caught movement in his periphery and glanced over by the window. He jumped back when he saw what it was - or who it was. It was the same boy from last night. Despite the light pouring into the room, he still looked - different, like Rhett wasn't seeing him in full color. 

He stepped back slowly, hitting the wall with his back, trying to distance himself. Rhett never lifted his gaze from the new presence in the room. His hair was dark and he stood several inches shorter than Rhett, wearing the same thing Rhett saw him in last night, but noticing a white t-shirt in under the plaid button down. Rhett's eyes wandered over the boy, coming to a rest when he found piercing blue eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses. 

"W - what are you doing here? What do you want?" Rhett spoke fast, mapping a plan in his head on how to escape the room. The guy didn't seem like a threat, he almost seemed nice and looked to be about Rhett's age. But he was a stranger - in their house, something wasn't right.

He was blocking the only way out the door. He could tackle him, but what if the boy was armed? Rhett stood frozen by the wall, waiting for a reply and for his body to decide what to do.

The look on the boy's face transformed, pulling his lips up into a toothy smile. Then he spoke, "I knew you could see me." His voice rough and pitching in excitement.

Rhett didn't think, he just ran - jumping onto and off of the bed and sprinting out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it out the door hollering down the stairway to his parents. 

They both came to the bottom of the stairs, first Jim then Diane. "Rhett, what is it?" His mother called up as Rhett headed down the stairs, hearing his father cussing under his breath on the way up. 

"There's someone in my room. I thought I saw someone in the house last night but I thought it was just a dream. Bu - but he's in the house." Rhett couldn't stop the words from coming out, all tumbling from his mouth before he could take his next breath. 

His father shot up the rest of the stairs, Rhett and his mother following close behind. "Jim, be careful." Diane called from behind him, her voice shaky as Jim turned the corner to Rhett's doorway. 

Rhett was quick behind him, seeing his father turn around in the room, searching for the stranger. Rhett looked around too, but didn't see him. "He was just here, I swear." He turned back to his father, still standing in the middle of his room with his hands on his hips. 

"Rhett, what the hell?" He grumbled. 

Rhett looked past his father at Diane in the doorway, still looking confused. He saw the blue eyes again, standing to her left, close enough to touch her - close enough that she should notice him there - but she didn't. 

Rhett's stomach touched the floor as the boy cocked his head to the side, looking just as confused as Rhett. "They can't see me." He said, leaning casually on the doorframe, his hands crossed over his chest. "Apparently it's just you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below and let me know what you think. Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	3. Not Real

"Son, I don't know what the hell kind of game you're playing, but this ain't funny. Your mother and I have things to do. We don't have time for this." Jim walked toward Rhett, passing right through the boy who vanished just like he did last night. "Maybe you need to help if the only thing you're gonna do is cause trouble. Come on, Diane." His voice softened when speaking to her and in an instant, they were gone. 

Rhett was left alone - or he seemed to be alone. His hands were sweating and his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest. 

_This couldn't be happening. Was it still a dream? Did he doze off on the bed after he set his room up?_

His eyes danced around the room, searching for... whatever it was that he'd seen but only taking in the same quiet room he stood in earlier. 

"What the fuck?" Rhett mumbled to himself, still checking every corner of the room for something that looked out of place. 

"You can say that again." A voice spoke from behind him and Rhett jumped away from the direction of the sound. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rhett held his hands up as if to steady himself, standing to his full height that was usually enough for people to back down. 

The boy took a step back, holding his hands up so his palms faced Rhett in surrender. "My name's Lincoln. I'm not gonna hurt you." 

Rhett laughed, lacking all humor, unable to believe this was happening. Rhett was apparently the only person in this house that could see... this thing. He wasn't entirely sure that he was sane at this moment - he could be going crazy. 

" _What_ are you?" Rhett finally managed through gritted teeth. 

"Well, there are lots of terms for it. But the simplest, I guess is ghost. I kind of prefer spirit, though, just because it seems a little less like a spooky campfire story." He shrugged. The damn thing shrugged like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"What the fuck is happening to me?" Rhett asked, talking to himself more than the other boy. "I just need some more rest - or nerves, yeah. It's gotta be the nerves from starting a new school and all. This isn't real. This isn't real" Rhett paced back and forth, his long strides making the aged floor groan under his feet. 

"Oh, it's real." Lincoln chimed in, Rhett stopping and shooting him a glance that he hoped said, 'Shut-up.' 

He shot out of the doorway again, needing the presence of someone who was actually there and not some figment of his imagination. 

He wandered into the kitchen, knowing he would find his mom back in there. "Hey, Momma. Whatcha doing?" He asked a little too eagerly. 

She looked to him skeptically, no doubt still a little upset about him claiming that someone was in the house. "Um, just trying to get these cabinets organized. This place has so much drawer space I just don't know what to do with myself." She chuckled, that being one of her main complaints of their old house. 

"You know, the drawers are nothing compared to the closet space." The boy again pushed his way into Rhett's mind. He had to try harder to make him go away. 

_Ignore it - just drown it out, Rhett._

"Yeah, yeah. That's awesome. Need some help? I could help." Rhett took a handful of spoons and opened a drawer, his hands shaking almost uncontrollably. 

But before he could place them in, his mother's hands were on top of his, prying the spoons from his fingers. "I think I got this, hun." She said, sitting the spoons where Rhett had picked them up and looking up at him, concerned. "You look a little pale. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink." Her earlier anger dissipated. 

Rhett nodded, unable to do anything but take her suggestion. He sat down, immediately closing his eyes and cupping his face with his hands, resting his elbows on the table. She went over and pulled a bottle of water out of the otherwise empty fridge. He could hear the woman mumble about going to the grocery store as she sat the bottle across from him. 

He popped the top, taking several big gulps, tilting his head back. The shuffle of utensils across the granite counter tops grounded him further into the present, still very aware of his mother's presence in the room. 

He sat the water back down, slowly opening his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of the mystery boy (Lincoln?) again, standing on the opposite side of the table. He jerked back, knocking over the drink but quickly setting it back upright before much spilled out. "Dammit." 

"Rhett. Language." His mother snapped, surely assuming he was cursing at the spilled water instead of the ghost standing across the table from him. 

The boy had a look in his eyes that Rhett couldn't quite place, almost... wonder. His mouth tugging up at the corners in amusement. 

"I'm not really sure why you're seeing me. This is amazing." Rhett watched as the boy shook his head in fascination and averted his eyes. He's not real. "This has never happened before - in all the years..." He looked back up to Rhett, seeing the taller boy's unfocused eyes on the table in front of him. 

_Just ignore it, Rhett. This isn't real, it's just in your mind._ He told himself as he calmly took another sip of his drink, the coolness settling his uneasy stomach for the time being. 

"This is freaking me out, too. You're the first person I've ever been able to communicate with. But, I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda nice to talk to someone. I gather your name is Rhett?" The boy said, walking across the floor and Rhett didn't miss the fact that his footsteps made no noise. "You can just nod, I know you feel crazy already." 

Rhett didn't move, only stared blankly at the water droplets inside the bottle. The more he interacted with it, the more real it will seem, he had to just ignore it. 

"Hey," the boy waved a pale hand in front of Rhett's face, trying to capture his gaze but Rhett didn't give it to him. "I know you can see me. It's pointless now to pretend like you can't. All I would have to do is sneak up on you and you would jump five feet off the floor like you've already done twice today." 

_He sure talks a lot_.

"Come on, man. You can't do this to me. I finally have someone that I know can see me and you're just gonna ignore me? Really?" Lincoln had stopped at the side of the kitchen table, Rhett noticing he was within arm's length now and he felt a shiver run up his spine, standing his hair on end. 

Rhett picked up the bottle again, sipping it this time, hoping to come off calmer than he felt. 

"Hey," the boy said, more harsh than Rhett had heard him speak so far but Rhett didn't flinch. He saw the pale hand coming up again but this time, he swung it at the bottle that was still inches away from Rhett's mouth. 

Rhett felt it slip from his grip as it sailed across the room, hitting the bottom cabinet doors and spraying all over the floor. He deadpanned over to Lincoln whose mouth hung agape staring over at the drink on the floor. 

"Rhett James McLaughlin. What in the devil has gotten into you?" His mother roared, turning at the noise. "Get over there this instant and clean that up." 

"I - I" he started but she quickly held up her finger, silencing whatever excuse he was planning on throwing at her - not that he had a viable one anyway. That's when he looked up to where the boy once stood and noticed he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and giving kudos and commenting. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm really excited about writing it 😊 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	4. Link

Rhett was sent to his room after cleaning up the mess that he'd seemingly made. 

He would argue - tell his mom that it wasn't him; that it was someone else that only he could see that was following him around for whatever reason. But, it would do no good, his parents already thought he was playing some sort of joke on them, they surely wouldn't listen after this. 

He collapsed on his bed, sighing into the unfamiliar room. Looking up to the ceiling like what he should do would be scrolled in big black letters across it. 

He really wanted to go home. This place was never going to feel the same to him, it would never be the place he grew up. But, he was starting to think that he could make the best of it - until this ghost boy showed up.

He heard someone clear their throat and raising his head from the bed, he saw it was him again. He let out an aggravated grunt laying his head back down and draping his arm over his eyes. 

There was silence for a moment, Rhett thought maybe he got lucky and the boy vanished again until he began to speak. "Umm, sorry about earli..." 

Rhett didn't let him finish, he jumped up off the bed, already exhausted playing this game. "What the hell was that? My mom thinks I'm a fuckin' psycho now thanks to you. Why would you do that?" He glanced around the room, though not really sure why. His best guess was that he was looking for someone that may bare witness to the mental breakdown he was currently having. "I can't believe I'm talking to a..." Rhett shook his head, running a nervous hand over his hair, unable to say the word out loud, like that would make it more real.

"That's never happened before." He said, voice soft and timid. 

"What's never happened before?" Rhett hissed, turning to look at him again.

"I've never been able to - to touch anything. I don't know how I did it." Lincoln confessed, his hand carded through the dark hair but settled back in the same spot it was before. "I'm really sorry. I was just gonna spook you again. I swear I didn't mean to do _that_." His head hung low, gaze glued to the floor, letting Rhett know he really did seem sorry about it. Rhett's shoulders softened a bit. 

He was still in disbelief that he was carrying on a conversation with a ghost. A bonafide spirit that appeared to him only a short time ago and somehow he was... fine with it? No, he wasn't fine with it - it was freaking him the fuck out but what choice did he have? 

"I'm sorry too - I guess." He said, unsure whether he actually meant it. Rhett went to sit on the bed, but realized he was still uneasy and looking to him through squinted eyes, he asked, "Did you mean it?" The other boy looked to Rhett confused and he explained further. "That you weren't gonna hurt me. Did you mean it?" 

"Oh," He nodded and held up his hand up in an 'I swear' sign. "Promise." 

Rhett sat down. Not sure why he believed the boy at this point. He knew absolutely nothing about him but he was somehow willing to take him at his word. How was that even possible? 

Rhett was quiet, so Lincoln spoke, "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm not really sure _why_ you can see me. I've never been able to talk to anyone before." He said as he paced across the room, Rhett watching each step his feet took.

"How long have you been here?" Rhett asked and Lincoln stopped to look at him. 

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure. I don't remember much of anything from... before. What year is it?" Lincoln looked around nervously then meeting Rhett's gaze. Rhett noticed those eyes again and most definitely didn't spend an extra second admiring them. 

Rhett blushed, averting his eyes quickly. "So, why are you still here? I mean, shouldn't you have moved on - or whatever?" Rhett asked, gesturing into the air beside him, ignoring the boy's question. 

"Yeah, something like that." Lincoln's shoulders slumped and the air around him grew a little darker.

Rhett huffed at him, ignoring the look of distress on the ghost boy's face. "I don't understand, though. I'm assuming you have some unfinished business or something... Just finish it and then, I don't know, go into the light?" Rhett couldn't hide the irritation in his voice, he had enough to worry about between starting a new school and moving to a new town. He'd rather not have to deal with the ghost boy currently residing in his new house. 

"Look, man. It's not like they give you a manual when you die, okay. I don't know what the 'unfinished business' is. I can't remember much of anything from when I was alive. I can't even leave the house, it's like I'm tethered here or something, tied to this place and I have no idea why." 

There was clear pain in his voice as he spoke, Rhett regretted phrasing it so harshly. He could imagine it would be a little difficult to figure out exactly what he needed to do to move on, especially without the help of anyone and no solid memory of a past life. 

He looked up to the boy, who continued his pacing of the floor in an uneven rhythm, nervously wringing his hands. He wondered if that was the spirit in him or if he was that nervous when he was alive. 

He pictured the boy starting school, doing homework with his friends, having his whole life ahead of him and then just... dying. Rhett felt an unsettling coolness travel down his spine - he had to help him out. Right? 

What other choice did he have? He could ignore him again, but look where that got him last time. His only choice was to see if he could do _something_. What that something was, he didn't know. As anxious as he was to just be rid of this Lincoln - he couldn't, in good conscience do nothing. He was better than that and the ghost genuinely needed help.

"Okay, so..." Rhett started. "Could I help you? Cross over, I mean, do you think we could figure it out?" 

Lincoln lite up, his eyes sparkling as he met Rhett's gaze and Rhett ignored the little thump of heart beating faster. "Yeah, yeah. That would be great." 

He started school in three days. If he could get this guy out of his hair before then, he could just pretend like nothing happened and move on with his own life and Lincoln could move on with his... death? Whatever happened... he would be rid of him, able to focus on more important things. 

"Okay." Rhett said, his new determination melting away with every passing second. He had no idea how to go about finding what kind of business a person could have left after their life. He didn't even know where to start. "Okay, when did you," Rhett cleared his throat, unsure how delicate he needed to be. "Pass on?"

"It was in 1995, I know that. And it happened in the fall. I remember the cool air and the leaves turning." Link said, a little too casually to be talking about his own death and Rhett felt a little ache in his chest. 

"Anything else?" Rhett asked. 

Lincoln shook his head, "Everything is real fuzzy. I've tried to remember but, it just comes back in snippets. I've never been able to make any sense out of it." The boy seemed disappointed in himself for not being able to remember more. 

Rhett mulled over that for a moment, "Well, seems like we have our work cut out for us, Lincoln." Rhett made a face at actually saying the name out loud for the first time. It felt strange but not because it was the name of a ghost. "You got a nickname? Lincoln seems so... formal?" 

Lincoln shook his head, moving the hair out of his eyes by running his fingers along his forehead.

"What about Link?" Rhett asked, saying the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Link," the boy repeated, a smile spreading across his pale face. "I like Link." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate the comments and kudos more than you know ❤ 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	5. Visible

Rhett sat on his bed, legs crossed under him as Link padded around the room, nervous energy practically radiating off of him. Rhett had made it home from dinner with his parents and thought now was as good of time as any to start getting some information from Link, since they had yet to start any of the research they had planned days ago. 

Rhett's folks kept him pretty busy the last couple of days, wanting to have the rest of the house set up and ready before Rhett had to start school and his father started work. The first day his mom enlisted his help at the grocery store, which took entirely too long in Rhett's opinion. The next day, him and his father worked to help his mom get everything just the way she wanted it and then they took him out to eat for supper. 

He tried getting them to just bring him home something, using the excuse that he was tired and wanted to go to bed. But they insisted on having a customary first meal as a family in their new town. 

Rhett was anxious to get started with Link, not having the time or the energy to devote to their search just yet and time was running out. Just one more day and he would be starting school, he didn't need all this clouding his mind. The faster they figured out whatever was holding him here, the faster he would be rid of him and he could get on with his life. 

Link mostly just followed Rhett around the house, keeping him silent company and sometimes disappearing to do his own thing - whatever it was that ghosts did in the house they were tied to. 

"Can you sit down, please, you're making me nervous." Rhett said, clicking the pen in his hand with his thumb. Notebook balancing on his knee ready to write down whatever Link could remember. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sorry." Link said quickly taking a seat in the desk chair that was a few feet from the bed. Sitting on it clumsily, like it was some foreign object he'd never interacted with before.

"So, do you know your last name?" Rhett asked, Link shook his head as Rhett scribbled down 'Lincoln' on the first line of the paper. "What about your mom and dad's name?"

"Umm, I really only remember having a mom," He explained, rubbing his hands over the tops of his pants. "But, I don't remember her name." Link shrugged. 

This wasn't going anywhere and it was already late, Rhett looked to his right, only seeing the reflection of his room now in the curtainless windows. It _would_ freak him out - not being able to see into the night, to tell what was out there. It _would_ if he wasn't presently talking to a ghost. He was sure nothing would scare him in the same way ever again.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Rhett huffed, it coming out with a little more bite than he intended it to. He was tired and it had been a long day. 

Link nodded, looking to his fingers as he twisted them around each other. "I could recognize her from a picture. She had dark blonde wavy hair and wore glasses. Her eyes were... like soft brown. And she had a beautiful voice." Rhett noticed the way he smiled at what little memory he had of her and there was that nagging pain in his chest again. 

Is this really what happens when you die? You just go from living to not living, only remembering snapshots of the people you loved most in the world? How sad is that? Rhett found himself empathizing a little more with the ghost boy that sat in front of him.

"Rhett?" Link spoke again, pulling Rhett from his own wayward thoughts. 

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. He put the notebook down. It may be better to just talk to him, get to know him and maybe they could start with the hard stuff tomorrow. "Maybe let's just... talk?" 

Link's fingers stopped their fidgeting as he looked to Rhett, through narrow eyes. "Okay?" His voice sounded questioning, wary.

Rhett thought of an idea, "You said you couldn't pick stuff up before. Have you tried since - ?" His temper still a little heated over the incident with the water bottle - turning the ring on his finger a little extra hard as he thought about it. Link shook his head. "Okay, well come over here and see if you can pick up this pen and write something." Rhett motioned him over to the bed. 

Link stood up apprehensively, slowly making his way to the bed and easing down onto it. Rhett watched as the bed didn't seem to move. "You know, it's me who's supposed to be scared of you, not the other way around." Rhett teased, trying his best to lighten the mood and get Link to smile in the way that made his body glow a bright blue instead of the pale gray that surrounded him now. 

He didn't spend much time thinking about why he wanted the boy to smile - it was natural to want the people around you happy, right? 

"Sorry, I - I'm not used to interacting with people, I guess." His color didn't change but there was a small upturn of his lips that Rhett hoped may turn into a real smile the more time they spent together.

_Why was he thinking about spending more time with him?_

Rhett gestured to the pen and notebook sitting between them, once again pushing those thoughts aside. "Try it." He encouraged. 

Link reached his hand over, still sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed, and Rhett watched as his hand went through the pen and paper. Rhett gasped, not really knowing why that surprised him, it was what he expected. He guessed seeing the guy's hand vanish up close was a bit of a shock, though. 

He tried a couple of more times, each time having the same result. "Shoot," Link muttered, rubbing his hands on his thighs and trying again. This time, Rhett saw the pen move just the slightest bit.

"Hey, did you see that? It moved. Keep going, you almost got it." Rhett couldn't hide his excitement at the proposition of seeing Link actually do it.

Link looked up to Rhett, a small smile dancing across his lips as he concentrated again on the pen, turning on the bed, folding his leg under him and getting a little closer. Rhett watched him instead of the pen this time, noticing how his eyebrows tented up as his eyes focused all their energy on the pen. Rhett's gaze wandered to his jaw, seeing the muscles in his neck flex as he clinched it tight in concentration.

His gaze traveled down his arm, landing on a pale hand as slender fingers touched the pen. It rolled to one side and Rhett watched as Link picked it up, smiling as it hovered over the notebook in between his finger and thumb.

Rhett pumped his fist in the air, regardless of the absurdity of it all, he just watched as a ghost picked up a pen. _That's pretty fuckin' cool,_ he thought to himself. Without putting a lot of thought in it, he reached out, playfully slapping Link on the knee that was folded under him with the back of his hand.

His hand was met with a chill and he heard the sound of the pen hitting the notebook again along with a sharp inhale coming from the boy that sat across from him. Rhett withdrew his hand quickly, peering up to Link, afraid he had done something unforgivable. Link looked surprised, those blue eyes wide.

"Rhett, are you still awake?" A voice came from the doorway, jerking him back into reality and causing Link to vanish.

His heart was beating too fast but he finally found the words he needed. "Yeah, just writing some things down." He gestured awkwardly to the pen and paper. 

"Well, don't stay up too late, don't forget we have to get you registered for school tomorrow." She warned, drumming her fingers on the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Rhett nodded, saying his 'goodnights' and 'I love yous' to her before he was left alone again.

"Link?" He whispered into the room, Rhett looking over to the side of the bed and saw him standing there awkwardly. He jumped, almost imperceptibly but Link cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Where do you go when you vanish like that?" Rhett asked.

Link looked to him strangely, "You can't see me?"

"Well, I can now. But, when my mom came to the door you disappeared." Rhett explained.

"Huh," Link sat back on the bed, a little more comfortably than he did before, shaking his head in thought. "I don't know, I'm still here. I guess you can't see me _all_ the time?" He said, uncertainly.

Rhett hummed in confused agreement. He didn't like that Link could disappear from him too. He liked knowing where he was - that's normal, though. If Link could disappear from him too then that means Rhett would have no privacy, that would mean that at any moment he may never truly be alone.

"I'm super tired... so I think I'll call it a night. If that's okay." Rhett told him, a yawn creeping in at the last second, unintentionally selling the statement.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll - " Link got up from the bed quickly. "Uh, goodnight, Rhett."

"Goodnight, Link." He said, only speaking to Link's back as he turned and walked into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	6. Faded Memories

The following day, Rhett's mom took him in order to get registered for school and meet some of the teachers he would have this year. The tour of the school had gone well - as well as he expected.

It still felt strange not pulling up to the old brick building that he had attended all his life. But, the new school was nice. The teachers that he had met seemed hospitable too, every one of them commenting on how he should go out for the basketball team, like the thought had never occurred to him before. Rhett laughed it off, his mom assuring them that that would be the first thing on his to do list. 

He made his way up the stairs and into his room thankful that part of his day was finished. He expected to find Link in there when he entered, but the room was quiet. He actually hadn't seen him this morning either, in the rush to get downstairs in time for breakfast and out the door for his mom's ever present punctuality. He briefly wondered what the boy did when he wasn't wandering around the house but his mind quickly transferred to thoughts about starting school tomorrow.

He sat on his bed for a moment, then laying back across it stretching the stiffness from his back and rubbing his face to soothe the muscles that faked a smile all morning. He stayed there, soaking in the silence and listening to his breathing. Thinking about where he would fit in at this school. Would the other students be nice? Would he be considered an outsider for the entirety of his senior year (because that's certainly what he thought)? The rest of the students had already started, Rhett would only be a week behind but it felt like forever - like he was late for the bus and desperately running trying to catch up. 

When he put his arm down, he was greeted with Link standing above him, looking down at him, his head cocked to the side. "Shit," he jolted upright, sitting himself back at the side of the bed and turning to look at the boy. "Link, dammit. You have _got_ to stop doing that." He said through gritted teeth. He wasn't usually one to scare that easily but this brought a whole new level to sneaking up on someone. 

Before the other boy could defend himself, Rhett heard his father down the hallway. "Rhett? Who are you talking to?" Rhett froze, looking to Link whose face was scrunched into an apologetic look. 

"J - Just talking to myself. Sorry, dad." Rhett stammered out, hoping he bought it. When the man didn't say anything else, Rhett jerked his attention back to Link.

Link mouthed an apology, even though they both knew Rhett's dad would be unable to hear him.

Rhett motioned for Link to sit on the bed as he rested his head in his cupped hands, rubbing his face once again to stir some energy into himself. "So, how do you want to go about this? I've looked online, but without a full name nothing really comes up except Abraham Lincoln's death." Rhett said, chuckling to himself, remembering the first time he tried googling 'Lincoln death North Carolina.'

Link finally took Rhett's invitation to sit down, even though it was on the opposite end of the bed, still a bit awkward. "Actually, I've been thinking. No one's lived here since I died, maybe we left some stuff in the attic. If I could go through it, it may help jog my memory."

Rhett remembered the boxes he moved from the closet up there, he'd seen a few other boxes that looked equally as old. "Okay, yeah. That's a good idea. C'mon then." Rhett got to his feet, Link following behind him out the door and down the hallway.

The attic was dark and dusty, it smelled like mothballs - reminding Rhett of grandma's house back in Georgia. They had a lot of space up here, although Rhett couldn't stand up to his full height and if Link weren't a ghost, he would have trouble knocking his head on the rafters. 

His mom had already put some of their things up there, mostly just seasonal stuff like their Christmas decorations and such. But the boxes that Rhett had dragged up from the closet of his room were stacked neatly in the far corner of the attic, along with some others. 

Rhett had brought a flashlight, knowing the light bulb was shot after he stumbled through the dark up there the other day. 

"Okay, here's what was left here." He spoke softly just in case his parents were within earshot of the open attic door. Link was right behind Rhett, he knew because he felt the same chill radiate up the back of his neck and run through him like he felt the night before when he touched Link's knee. 

Rhett pulled down a few boxes as they both made themselves comfortable on the floor. There wasn't much in the first few besides junk; a few books that were barely hanging together, some old blankets stuffed into one along with dated curtains, and what looked to be a bunch of old vhs tapes but none of it seemed familiar to Link.

The fourth, much smaller box he opened got a very different reaction from Link, the boy gasped when Rhett peeled the top back. Rhett focused on the contents and saw that it was a pile of old pictures. 

The very first one was a small boy, maybe five or six with brown hair cut into a bowl shape and a tiny gap between his teeth. There was no denying who that smile belonged to, even though Rhett had yet to see one so wide, he knew that little boy was Link. 

"That's me." He whispered, almost like he couldn't believe it. Rhett took the stack out of the box and started carding through them. 

There were several candid pictures; birthday parties and Christmas mornings. But they only had Link in them, no other kids - or parents for that matter. 

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Rhett asked, as Link's vision lingered on another candid of him much older with his arms wrapped around a girl's waist who appeared to be about the same age, both smiling wide for the camera. 

Link shook his head, "No, I was an only child." He said, the first signs of certainty that Rhett heard come from Link about his past. 

He continued carding through the pictures, checking the backs for any names or other identifying information but coming up with nothing, aside of first names and dates scribbled on a few. Link suddenly reached over, his fingers brushing against Rhett's forearm and holding them there. Rhett thought he should pull away but something held him there, really feeling the touch of the ghost boy for the first time. The boy's skin was cold but not in an uncomfortable way, Rhett focused his eyes on Link's hand, noticing that his fingers pressed into the soft skin of Rhett's arm.

"Wait," he finally breathed. "That's her. That's my momma." 

Rhett focused his attention back where it should have been in the first place. The picture had a middle aged women with wavy hair standing outside the house they sat in now. Lincoln stood behind her, his arms draped around her shoulders in a loving embrace, nearly a head taller than her. 

Rhett could tell where Link got that big smile from.

Rhett handed it over to him, he was a little hesitant to take it and Rhett could see the concentration in between his eyebrows as he focused to hold it. He held it gently, as though it may disintegrate at any second, desperate to hang on to this one memory of his mom.

Rhett could see the back of it from where he sat on the old wooden floorboards. In faded ink were the names, "Beth and Lincoln, 1995." 

"That was taken the year you..." Rhett started, Link nodding his head, already knowing what he was going to say.

"This was that summer." He gave a weak smile. "We drove all day after this on the way to the beach. Sort of a last vacation before I started my senior year."

Rhett watched him closely as he remembered, to Rhett's surprise he didn't see the grief he thought he would. There was definitely some there, lining the edges in raw emotion but Rhett saw mostly happiness at the memory. But, then again, who wouldn't be happy finally remembering someone he loved after two decades. 

After a few moments passed, Rhett spoke, filling the silence as the bits of dust settled back down on top of old boxes and creaky floorboards. "Are you okay?"

It seemed to break whatever hold the photo had over Link, he blinked, turning his focus to Rhett. "Yeah, I - I didn't think I would remember her, but - I do now. Just a bit, but it's more than before."

Rhett fought the instinct to reach out and lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, just to let him know he wasn't totally alone in this - whatever this was. But, he stopped himself - he wasn't exactly sure why. 

They went through the rest of the pictures, Link explaining the things he could remember about each one, which seemed to be coming back faster than either of them anticipated. Unfortunately, they were random memories and nothing really pertaining to his death (not that Rhett thought he would remember _that_ just from looking at pictures). They were basically no further along than they were the past two days. 

But they had a name for his mother, that would certainly narrow the search down. And, Link remembered his mom. That was a big. Rhett noticed how his eyes got a little brighter the few times he caught his gaze. 

Rhett busied himself cleaning up the mess they had made, packing the boxes back up, along with the mysteries that Link seemed to carry with him. He was busy still looking at the pictures laid out on the floor in front of him. 

He stacked one box on top of another back in the pile they sat before, he patted it, as if thanking it for being cooperative. He turned back to Link watching him sitting with his legs crossed under him, staring at his life in snapshots. 

"You wanna carry these to my room?" Rhett asked, stirring Link again from the old photographs. 

He cleared his throat, seeming nervous again. "Yeah. If you don't mind." 

Rhett bent down, squatting in front of him so he caught Link's eyes with his own. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't form the appropriate words. How does one tell the ghost that's living in his house that he wasn't as much of a burden that Rhett thought he would be from the start? So he settled on a simple, "I don't mind." As he started gathering up some of the pictures, stacking them neatly in his hand. 

He noticed the picture of Link and the girl again, this time paying special attention to what hung around Link's neck, not noticing it before. It was a chain, simple enough from the looks of it but dangling at the end, nestled in the middle of his chest was a ring. It looked massive on Link, but Rhett could tell it was the same ring that currently sat on his finger. 

He looked at it briefly, rubbing it with his thumb like he'd grown used to doing over the past few days.

This was Link's ring. Maybe this was why he could see Link. Was his soul somehow tied to the ring? Was that the reason for the strange connection Rhett had been feeling since discovering Link?

"Rhett?" Link asked, looking to him quizzically and cutting Rhett's thoughts off. "You okay?" 

"Yeah - Yeah. I'm good. Let's get outta this attic before I lose the ability to breathe." He joked, trying to hide the concern written all over his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter. Been in a bit of a stink this past week but I'm powering through. 
> 
> I do hope you are enjoying this though! Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118 I'd love to hear your view on the story so far! Thanks for reading, beasties <3


	7. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is able to confide in Link about his apprehension about the next day and Rhett goes to school, feeling a little empty for some reason.

Rhett made it back from the attic just in time for supper. He sat quietly, scarfing down the roast and potatoes his mom made as his parent's talked amongst themselves, his father asking about his visit to school and his mother answering for him.

Link wandered around the kitchen, for some reason not disappearing like he usually did. 

Rhett's mind was still on the things that he'd learned about Link while they were in the attic (and he guessed Link's mind was preoccupied, too). He absently twirled the ring on his finger, a habit he had developed just in the few days since he had started to wear it.

Had he taken it off since slipping it on that first day? He thought about it for a moment, he didn't remember removing it at all. If he did - would that sever the bond between the two? Could Rhett go back to being blissfully unaware of Link's presence in his house? The thought alone made him colder than any of the ghost's chilly touches so far.

He couldn't imagine abandoning Link. The boy would be lost and it would all be Rhett's fault. He could picture Link now, hands waving in front of Rhett's face while he sat calmly unaware of the other boy's breakdown. Why did that make his chest hurt? He shouldn't be this attached to a fucking ghost. Maybe that was the ring's fault too. Maybe it was messing with his emotions when it came to Link. If Link's soul was tied to the ring, maybe the ring was tied to him too - and somehow, in the process, tying Link's soul to Rhett's. Maybe he _should_ take it off...

"Are you ready to start school tomorrow?" His father asked him, stirring him from his confusing thoughts.

"I guess," Rhett shrugged. "Actually, I should probably get upstairs and make sure I have everything ready." He lied, as he shoveled the last bites of food into his mouth.

He excused himself from the table and nodded to Link as if to say, 'follow me.' 

Up in Rhett's room, Link was getting better at holding things. While Rhett sat leaned back in his chair at his desk, thoughts everywhere besides where they should be, Link sat on Rhett's bed practicing by twisting a pen around his fingers. Rhett watched his eyebrows crease as he kept his gaze trained on the pen while he spoke to the taller boy absentmindedly. 

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah," Rhett chuckled, but he knew it didn't fool either of them. His shoulders sagged, finally deciding to confide in Link a little. He sighed, "Yeah, really nervous actually. I spent my whole life in Georgia. I'm just afraid I'll be too different here."

Link stopped flicking his pen, instead holding it still between his first two fingers. "This place can't be _that_ different from where you grew up."

Rhett shrugged, "I guess... It's just scary, starting a new school, you know? I don't even know if I'll make a friend. I could just spend the entirety of my senior year an outsider. No one to talk to - just lonely."

Link unfolded his legs from under him so they dangled off the side of the bed, "I mean, you got me... 'Course, you _are_ the only one that can see me so I don't have much to pick from." He teased, smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "But, I bet we would be friends if - things were different." 

Rhett didn't want to admit how much he agreed with Link. They did seem to have a connection, if that connection was real and not some supernatural side effect of wearing a dead guy's ring.

Rhett was tired of thinking about the complicated relationship between them for now. He spun around to face his desk, changing the subject. "I know you don't remember before you died, but what about after? Like, was your mom still in the house... when you figured out..." Rhett not entirely sure how to phrase the question. 

Link hesitated, Rhett glancing over his shoulder to the boy to see if he heard him. "I don't remember her being here. I remember looking for her. But - she may have just left..." His voice broke at the last word.

It was pretty obvious that Rhett choose the wrong subject to change to. So he tried again, "Did you go to Harnett Central?" Link nodded, then Rhett remembered one of the candid pictures they'd found upstairs of Link at a basketball game. "You know we could look at the school. I bet they have some pictures in frames or even old yearbooks we could dig into."

Link nodded, "Yeah, maybe. You'll have to do that by yourself, though. I'm kinda stuck here, remember?"

Rhett didn't think about that, not that he needed or even wanted Link there with him tomorrow. Not at all. He didn't know why he figured he would come, why he'd thought that would make his day at the new school a little easier. "Right, yeah."

They sat together in comfortable silence for the rest of the night, speaking every once in a while in passing. Rhett busying himself with ensuring he had everything packed and ready for school tomorrow. Picking out a simple t-shirt and jean combo with his favorite high top sneakers. _Safe option_ , he thought, no way he could stand out in that. If only his height was that easy to camouflage.

* * *

Rhett got up and got dressed a little early for school, he couldn't sleep and decided that a hot shower may relax him enough to get the day started on the right foot. 

"I thought you packed everything last night?" Link asked from his position propped against the wall beside the closet after finding Rhett digging in his backpack. The nervous boy shuffling the things around for the fifth time, checking and double checking his supplies. 

Link seemed a little more comfortable being around Rhett now, his shoulders a bit more relaxed in his presence where they used to be drawn up to his ears. Rhett figured he was just getting used to talking to another person again after two decades of isolation. 

Then again, it could be the talk they had last night, Rhett finally letting Link see a little bit of the nervous side that he rarely showed people. Link had been really understanding and Rhett found himself thinking of the ghost as a friend now. Which, to be honest was a whole other problem that he couldn't quite deal with at this particular moment.

Rhett shook his head, "I did - just checking."

"You'll do fine." Link said, a knowing smile playing on his face, like he could somehow pick up on Rhett's current racing thoughts. "You'll at least be free of me for a little while." He said, his crooked teeth popping out of the grin that grew a little wider every time they teased each other.

Rhett chuckled and accepted the sentiment, grateful for a few encouraging words before he headed off into a sea of uncertainty that was sure to be this day. "Okay... I guess I'll see you later." Rhett said, ashamed that he already sounded like the day had kicked his ass, as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

Rhett had made it through his first two periods without much trouble. Aside from the first teacher making him stand at the front of the classroom and doing the whole, "Tell everyone a little about yourself." Unfortunately, he had lost count of the amount of times someone called him 'stretch' or asked how the weather was up there or just bluntly asked him how tall he was.

He was used to the comments but they did a good job grating on his nerves. Things felt odd. It didn't feel wrong, just not quite right and Rhett couldn't put his finger .

He'd met a few of the students, namely Jordan. The guy who was instructed to show Rhett around, give him directions if he needed it and anything else a "welcome buddy" was expected to do. 

Jordan was in most of Rhett's classes, he had a big personality, but he and Rhett hit it off pretty quick. He had a mop of curly hair on top of his head, cheeks rounding out a baby face that only added to his cheery demeanor. He was nice, everyone seemed to wave at him or nod his way when they met in the hallway. 

"Algebra's next. It's right next to Mrs. Peterson's Biology class from this morning." Jordan said, as he piled a text book and blue binder into his locker. 

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head to the bathroom first. You go on ahead, though. I'll catch up." 

"Oh, okay. You can find your way?" Rhett nodded and parted ways with Jordan, traveling in opposite directions.

He was thankful the bathroom was empty, thinking a moment alone may help him clear his head. 

He stood at the sink, washing his hand and shaking the water from them, turning and running straight into someone who for some reason was standing right behind him. 

"Oh, sor - " He started, quickly freezing as he felt that familiar chill and his eyes recognized a blur of blue. "Link?" He whispered.

"Hey," Link said plainly, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I thought you couldn't leave." Rhett unable to wipe the look of surprise off his face. 

Link shook his head, "I thought I couldn't but when you left, I just - it's hard to explain. It was like I was pulled here, like I was supposed to come with you." He shook his head and wrinkled up his nose. "That sounds...stupid."

Rhett couldn't deny the little flutter of his heart at the words that Link spoke. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried that having a ghost follow him around his new school would present some problems. But, a bigger part (a part he didn't fully understand yet) was happy to see Link. At least, he was familiar. He was a constant - no matter how strange it seemed, his presence felt comforting to Rhett.

"How did you find me?"

Link shrugged, apparently offering that as an explanation. 

Rhett couldn't help but be thankful he waited until he was alone. He certainly didn't need any strange looks from his classmates. 

He stood silently for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. It would be kind of weird to ask Link to stay, right? But, he's the one that showed up. It would be worse to tell him to leave - like he was a burden or something. He couldn't tell him to go back after coming out of the house he'd spent the last 20 years in. 

And he didn't really want to.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." Link turned away from him before Rhett could get his thoughts in order and started to walk out of the bathroom. 

"Link, wait." Rhett caught him before he made it too far. "Stay... please?" Rhett said, voice soft, pleading. 

"Really?" 

Rhett nodded his head, Link smiled a little and his color got a little brighter. "I've got algebra now. Wanna walk with me?" Link agreeing immediately.

Rhett talked about his day so far, the two classes he had been to and the few students he had met. Telling him about Jordan and Emily, the smart red-head, who Rhett could tell was absolutely smitten with Jordan. Josh a buff guy that didn't seem to fit exactly right in their little clique until he spoke and Rhett got to witness his odd but pretty endearing sense of humor. 

Link told Rhett about walking to the school. How he'd forgotten how good the sunshine felt on his skin even with the late summer breeze blowing. He remembered making trips to the grocery store up the block for his mom when she was cooking and had forgotten an important ingredient. And his summer job at 'Faye's Video' renting movies to his neighbors and stocking the candy shelves.

Rhett liked hearing those little details of Link's life. He did some of the same things back in Georgia. It seemed like they had so much in common - but, for whatever reason, time separated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super encouraged by the comments and kudos. Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	8. Harnett Central High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags!

Rhett stopped when he no longer felt Link beside him. He looked back to see him standing down the hallway in front of a glass case that looked to house various trophies and team ribbons. Rhett walked back to him, his eyes trained on something inside.

"Recognize someone?" Rhett asked, trying to pinpoint which of the many pictures he was looking at.

"Yeah, that's me." Link said, nodding to a picture about eye level with Link. The picture was all girls, the three squatted in the front, holding the basketballs that sat on the floor under each of their hands and all sporting the red and gold jersey of Harnett Central High School.

Beside who Rhett assumed was the coach given the whistle around her neck, stood Link. He wore a t-shirt similar in style to what the players wore and had a clipboard propped against his side as he smiled just as big as any other picture Rhett had seen.

"Did you play basketball?" Rhett asked. Link chuckled softly next to Rhett, picking up on his teasing. 

"I was scorekeeper for the girls basketball team."

"Oh, okay. Those who can't play - what? Keep score?" Rhett asked, pushing the joke just a little further, seeing if he could draw another big smile from him. It worked. Rhett smiled just as big in turn. 

"Hey, I was a damn good score keeper. The best this school has ever seen - I'm sure of it." Link nudged Rhett in the side with his elbow. Rhett laughed at the jab and looked closer at the names listed at the bottom. His eyes followed the names before he came to the last one in the list, "Lincoln Neal - Record Keeper." He read aloud.

"That's me." Link said, wistfully. Rhett watching as the other boy stared at the picture, his heart hurting again for the amount of heartache Link had had to endure. 

"I have a free period after my next class. We could go to the library and look at some of the old yearbooks then if you want to." Rhett suggested, curiosity only growing stronger the more time he spent with Link. 

Link agreed after Rhett promised he didn't have anything else to do. "It's my first day. I don't have anything yet." He promised as they walked the rest of the way to Rhett's class.

Rhett stopped down the hallway a piece before his next classroom, double checking the hallways to make sure no one could see him talking to Link. "Are you sure you wanna just sit in class with me? Seems a little boring."

Link shrugged, "I actually kinda... want to. I mean, the last time I sat in a classroom, I was alive. It would make me feel... normal?" He pulled his shoulders up in a shrug and scrunched his nose up in a way that Rhett wasn't quite sure why but it made him smile. 

Rhett nodded, "Yeah, I get that." and began walking again.

He found a seat in the back of the classroom, waving at Jordan from across the room. Rhett managed to snag a seat in the back, subtly motioning for Link to sit down in the open desk next to him. 

Rhett managed to make it through yet another period, thankfully the teacher didn't seem to even notice she had a new student. His mind drifted in and out of the lesson, only occasionally glancing over at Link and smiling, each time a little more fondly than the last.

They found their way to the library after algebra. Link was actually able to show Rhett where it was, being inside the school again had stirred some memories up apparently.

"Wow, it hasn't changed much." Link said as he followed Rhett in through the double doors. Rhett tossed him an amused look over his shoulder as he made his way to the counter on the far wall where a petite woman with chestnut brown hair and glasses sat.

She looked up when she heard Rhett's heavy footsteps, "Oh, hello. I don't think I've seen you before." She said as she removed her glasses, up close she looked a little older than Rhett originally thought. The wrinkles at the corners of her mouth and eyes highlighted under the bright florescent lights. 

"I'm Rhett McLaughlin. First day." He explained briefly.

"Well, nice to meet you, Rhett. I'm Ms. Crowley. What can I do for you?" She flashed a toothy smile his way.

"I'm actually wondering if you have any old yearbooks?"

She gave him a bit of a puzzled expression but shrugged, "I do. Any particular year you looking for?" She asked as she got up from her desk and walked toward a closed door to her right.

"1994 and 1995." Rhett replied. He heard Link say behind him something about only needing a '94 but Rhett wanted to check a hunch so he waved him off when Ms. Crowley disappeared.

She retrieved the yearbooks and gave them to Rhett from across the counter. "Can't check these out but you're welcome to sit down and have a look at 'em."

Rhett found a small table close to the back row of windows and sat down, the sun peeking just on the corner of the dark wooden table. Link following right behind him. He started with the '94 yearbook. Flipping through the early pages of candids and senior portraits, finding Link's picture in the 'Junior Class' pretty easily.

"There you are." Rhett whispered, "Charles Lincoln Neal the Third. Wow, that's a mouthful."

They looked in the rest of the yearbook, Link remembering some of his friends; Jen, Link's best friend since his early years in elementary school, then there was Alex and Mike, who from the way Link explained it seemed more like brothers than best friends. There was a picture that Rhett laughed out loud at, surely drawing some unwanted attention from the librarian.

He couldn't help but laugh at Link getting hit in the face with a bag of flour as part of Homecoming week, the picture capturing the perfect shot as the flour bag busted open and splattered all over Link's face. Link swore he almost ended the friendship because of that, but Rhett could tell he didn't mean it. He was smiling too wide. 

Rhett leafed through the 1995 yearbook, not really expecting to find Link in there but he hoped there would be an 'In Memory Of' section. Something that would give him an indication of what had happened to Link. 

Rhett looked from front to back and nothing was mentioned about Link's death, accidental or otherwise. Small place like this, the whole town usually mourned when someone that young died. 

"That's weird." He mumbled under his breath when he made it to the last page again without seeing Link's face. The other boy still busy looking at the pictures and smiling at the memories it was no doubt bringing back to life.

"What is it?" Link asked, pulling himself away from the pages he was studying. 

Rhett chose not to tell Link what he was looking for, he didn't know how to explain the fact that no one apparently cared enough to keep his memory alive. "Nothing. Uh, you ready to go? I'm kinda hungry." Rhett said as he gathered the yearbooks while Link whispered something about 'always being hungry.' 

* * *

He found Jordan upon entering the Cafeteria, spotting Josh trying to do a one handed push-up at the end of the table where they were sitting. Jordan and Emily practically ignoring him and talking amongst themselves. 

Jordan caught Rhett walking and threw his hand up, waving them - or him - over. Rhett went through the lunch line, finding their table again, this time Josh was across the cafeteria sitting on top of a table and talking to some of the other students Rhett had yet to meet. Link sat beside him, their knees touching under the table as Link listened in on the conversation that took place right next to him.

Rhett sat quietly, for the most part, listening to Jordan and Emily talk about Mr. Anderson, the teacher for their next class and how they were sure Rhett would like him. Again stealing glances at the boy next to him as he watched the movement in the cafeteria, mesmerized by the shear amount of people in the building. 

A girl that Rhett had met but couldn't recall her name came to sit beside Emily, drawing the red-head's attention away from Jordan momentarily. "I meant to ask you Rhett, where do you live? I haven't seen very many houses for sale around here." 

"It's a place on Avery Street." 

"Avery Street? What house on - wait. The blue house?" Jordan asked, reaching a hand over to lay in front of Rhett on the table, like he was making sure he was paying attention. 

"Uh, yeah. Wha - ." 

"Holy shit. That's crazy man. I didn't think _anyone_ would ever buy that house." 

Emily chimed in then, "Jordan, what are you talking about?" She said, the other girl nowhere to be found as she turned herself back to their conversation. 

"The old Neal house. You know, Em. That's the place where that lady lived, her son..." Rhett felt Link tense up next to him, only now realizing that their thighs were pressed together and he wondered how long they had been like that. Neither of them relaxed, waiting on Jordan to finish his sentence but Emily interrupted.

"Oh, no. No. No. Don't start with that story again, you know it freaks me out." 

"What freaks you out?" Josh sat down beside Emily suddenly, stealing a fry off her tray while she smacked his hand away playfully. 

"That kid that killed his mom back in the 90s." Jordan said so nonchalantly that it sent a chill down Rhett's spine. He didn't feel Link anymore beside him and looked up in just enough time to see him vanish through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about posting this chapter. It doesn't exactly end on a high note, but it's all part of the story. 😬 Thanks for reading, as always. I appreciate the comments and kudos, they are super encouraging! ❤
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythticalrobyn118


	9. It Can't Be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave y'all hanging. It's been a crazy week. Although we still won't find out exactly what happened to Link and his mom yet, answers are coming 😊

Rhett didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking. This was his first day at the new school and he was currently running down the sidewalk at full speed trying to find the ghost that vanished from beside him in the cafeteria.

He called his name when he pushed through the double doors, but he couldn't see him. The only other place he could think of was home. That he retreated back to where he was most comfortable - where he spent all those years. 

So, Rhett went too. His lungs were burning he was running so fast. Past the grocery store, almost running into a women pushing a stroller. Across side streets, not paying enough attention to the cars that were passing. He got some pretty strange looks pointed in his direction. He didn't care. He had to find Link.

There was no way that what Jordan said was true. It couldn't be. Rhett didn't know Link - not really - but he certainly wasn't a killer. _Was he?_

He felt the energy around Link change when Jordan mentioned his mom. It was like Rhett could feel Link's heart drop. He picked up on the sickening feeling that was rooted deep in his gut. Someone who had killed their own mother wouldn't feel that. Or, maybe that's why he reacted that way? Rhett shook that thought out of his head, choosing to believe what his gut was telling him.

He rounded the corner of his street, finally slowing down in time to stumble up the steps to his front door and bust inside the house.

"Link," He shouted, his breathing labored as he headed for the stairs, taking two at a time with minimal effort. "Link." He said again as he made it to the top and bolted to his room.

He wasn't sure where his mom was, he didn't even care if she was in the house. The only important thing now was to find Link. He didn't spend much time thinking about why it was this important. So important that he left school without permission, so important that he didn't care if his mom caught him yelling for someone she wouldn't be able to see. 

He froze just inside the doorway, listening for something to give him a clue as to where Link would be. He heard a soft sob coming from his closet. He pulled the door open slowly, trying his best to calm his pounding heart. The light illuminated the dark closet and Rhett saw Link's sneakers peeking out from the shadows.

He opened the door the rest of the way immediately squatting down, "Link," Rhett said, voice gentle, reaching out a hand to comfort him instinctively. Suddenly the boy was up, Rhett didn't have time to think about what was happening before cold arms were wrapped around his body, pulling their chests together. He lost what balance he had sitting on his heels, falling to the side, but Link didn't let go, so Rhett held on too. He wrapped his arms around Link, the embrace feeling intimate but somehow second nature. 

Link sobbed into the taller boy's shirt, fingers gripping tightly to the back of it as he held on to Rhett. "That's not true - It can't be true, Rhett. I couldn't have done that. There's no way I could have killed her." He whispered in between sobs only loud enough for Rhett to hear him. "She's dead, Rhett. My Momma's dead." 

Rhett's chest hurt, like his heart was in a vice being squeezed of all the blood his body needed. He could only imagine how Link felt and he held on to him tighter.

"Shh, Link. It's okay." Rhett spoke softly, his hand moving in soothing patterns on Link's back as he whispered what he hoped were comforting words. 

The closet door was only open a little, plunging them into mostly darkness. Rhett wasn't able to see much aside from Link's dark hair and that grey glow that came from his body. He continued to hold him, gently rocking back and forth as the sobs turned into sniffles. 

Rhett didn't know how long they sat there. But slowly, Link stopped shaking, not altogether but it was certainly less noticeable. Still, he didn't move until Link offered to back away, the boy wiping his eyes roughly. 

There was another bout of silence before he spoke again. "You shouldn't have come." He said simply. Rhett just stared at him, he imagined he looked a little stunned - and honestly a little hurt - at Link's reaction. Link quickly explained, "I just mean... They're gonna wonder where you are - what happened to you. It's your first day." The shorter boy rubbed a nervous hand through his hair, "But... I'm glad you came."

Rhett felt his chest tighten and his stomach do that flutter thing it had been doing a lot more of since moving up here. Rhett moved so he sat beside Link against the wall of the closet. A little more distance between them now, but Rhett didn't want to move away from him completely. "There has to be another explanation." He felt Link's body tense up again and he quickly turned his body to face Link, grazing his hand over his knee. "Link, I - " 

"Rhett - " Link started, but Rhett didn't let him finish.

"No, look, I don't _really_ know you. I don't. We've been friends for, what like - 5 days? I can't explain how I know it..." He shook his head, averting his gaze from those blue eyes so he could maybe form a clear thought. "You couldn't have killed your mom. I saw the way you looked at that picture of her - " Rhett trailed off, uncertain of how to put his feeling into words. 

Link's eyes were moist again, never truly drying from before but now shining with fresh tears. Rhett having to fight back his own as he assured Link. "We're gonna find out what happened. I promise." Rhett was desperate for the other boy to understand him. 

Link nodded, hanging his head as Rhett pulled him in tight against his side. He couldn't figure out why, but he didn't want to let go. 

Rhett finally pulled himself away from Link and they both stepped back into the brightly lit room. The sun bathing it in a soft, warm glow. 

Rhett offered him something to eat or drink, not really knowing what would comfort a ghost. Link laughed, "I don't eat but thanks for the offer."

Rhett's face turned red, feeling silly for saying anything in the first place. Quickly changing the subject, "Well, I could get online and look up a few things. Now that I know your name - " He stopped when Link lost his color again, even though his eyes remained their usual bright blue.

Rhett took a hurried step toward him, feeling pulled to Link, some kind of string reeling them closer together. Though he stopped himself from wrapping his arms around him again and instead settled on a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Okay, we don't - we don't have to worry about all that tonight." Rhett assured him.

Thankfully, Rhett's mom didn't come home until after he would have been home from school. He only hoped that the school wasn't wise to his impromptu trip home in the middle of the day and he could keep it a secret from his parents for now.

Rhett suggested they watch a movie, which Link agreed to right away.

"What's the last thing you remember watching?" Rhett asked as he scrolled Netflix, the little red box moving across the modest sized TV screen.

"Umm, I really don't remember." He said, shrugging his shoulders, turning his attention back to the TV. "So you just have all these movies inside the TV?" The shorter boy still confused at the concept of Netflix.

"I mean, they ain't _in_ the TV. It's streaming - like it plays from the internet and... It's hard to explain." Rhett chuckled, "Do you see something you wanna watch?" 

After spending entirely too long scrolling through the titles; Link was drawn to every title but changing his mind as soon as it started playing, they finally just settled on 'Friends.' Though, neither one payed too much attention to it. Both of them learning more about each other, joking and teasing, relaxing into each other's world a fraction at a time. 

Rhett found himself laid flat across the bed, one hand cradling his neck while the other rested on his stomach as he kept an eye on the TV and occasionally looking over at Link, or maybe it was the other way around.

It had gotten late, both actually watching the show that they had played as background noise at first. Link sat with his legs folded under him, smile beaming enthralled in whatever antics the group was getting themselves into on screen.

Eventually, Link laid back next to Rhett, the full size bed already a pretty tight squeeze with one laying down and the other sitting. Link's body was flush against Rhett's side now. The coolness of his skin felt nice alongside Rhett's, his own growing increasingly hot at the proximity of the two. He hoped Link didn't feel him tense up at the sudden closeness.

"This is nice, Rhett." Link breathed, never breaking eye contact from the TV but he didn't have to for Rhett to know he meant it.

"Yeah, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH Oh! Now they're laying in bed together?!?!?! Whaaaat? 😉
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, giving kudos and commenting! It fuels me, beasties ❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	10. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Link's mom's name simply because it felt really weird writing about the murder of someone who is very much alive. So, we are just gonna go a little deeper into the AU 😊
> 
> Also, there are mentions of how she died in this chapter, nothing graphic just newspaper articles.

Rhett wakes up the next morning, eyes blurry as he blinked his surroundings into focus. Rhett saw the first of the early morning light peek through the newly hung blinds in his room. 

His arms were wrapped around something - something shockingly cool, especially given the fact that Rhett usually woke up with a fresh sheen of sweat on his body. 

His blinked several more times, trying to get the fuzziness to subside so he could see better. He was met with dark hair and the sight of a familiar plaid shirt, soft to the touch and comforting beyond words. 

Rhett sat bolt upright, stirring the boy next to him, who apparently was sleeping soundly up until that point. 

"Wha - what's going on?" Link asked, rubbing the sleep from his own eyes and looking up at Rhett bewildered. 

Rhett couldn't say anything, unable to get his brain to work right this early in the morning. He just got up from the bed and rushed to the hallway bathroom before Link could say another word. 

He stared at himself in the mirror. _What in the world was he thinking, sleeping in the same bed with him?_ He didn't even know ghosts slept, honestly. He just assumed that Link disappeared to lounge about in the other parts of the house. He made a mental note to ask him about that if he ever recovered from the embarrassment. 

A soft knock came to the door, startling Rhett and causing him to knock the soap dispenser into the sink with a loud clatter. "Rhett - are you okay?" Link said from the other side of the door - which Rhett was grateful for, since in theory he could just walk right through it and ask the same question. 

"Yeah - yeah. I'm fine. Just getting ready." He croaked out, feeling the heat return to his body now that Link wasn't beside him. Worrying the band on his finger, turning it more aggressively than normal. 

"What the fuck, McLaughlin? What is wrong with you?" He whispered at his reflection. 

He emerged from the bathroom, clean and a little more refreshed even after thinking for an uncomfortable amount of time about how good he had slept and how he wished he could have savored the feeling of being that close to Link - because he knew it would never happen again. He wouldn't let it. 

Of course, in his rush to get away from the bed and who was in it, he forgot his clean clothes so he was forced to wrap a towel around his waist and make his way back to his bedroom. 

It hung low on his hips, despite his efforts to keep it up. He clutched his dirty clothes to his chest, hoping to cover his lanky body. He never used to think about stuff like this - only when he was trying to impress someone at school. So, he wasn't really sure why he was feeling like this about Link. 

He walked into the room, ready to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Link sitting on the bed looking anxious as ever, eyes flitting up to meet Rhett's as he entered the room. 

"Hey," he said, standing from his position. "Sorry about - " Rhett just shook his head and hoped that was enough to deter Link from saying anymore. It wasn't. " - about earlier, I guess I just fell asleep last night and..." His eyes flitted down to Rhett's body and he felt his skin turning pink under the boy's gaze. "I should let you change. Sorry. Sorry about - " His voice trailed off as he retreated into the hallway, Rhett watching him as he left, actually drawing in a breath for the first time, it seemed, since waking up. 

Just as Rhett walked out his door to leave for school, Link reappeared in the hallway. This time Rhett had his bearings right, breezing past the shorter boy and asking if he was going to school with him. To which Link nodded his head and followed Rhett out the door. 

They started down the sidewalk, Rhett waiting to get down the block a piece before he started talking to Link. 

"So, I'm planning on looking into some articles today. See if we can find out exactly what happened to your mom." Rhett knew it was a sensitive subject even with it not as fresh on his mind but they _had_ to start looking for answers or Rhett would end up having a permanent roommate. He scolded himself for thinking it wouldn't be that bad to always have a friend around. 

Link was taken aback, Rhett could tell by the way he shook his head, as if speaking to himself in his own head. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. Um, good plan." 

Rhett felt bad immediately, thinking that the boy may need another few days to work through losing his mother. 

"I'm sorry, Link. This is - this is hard to get used to talking about. I don't know how to be sensitive about _regular_ death, much less... your, uh situation." 

Link nodded, "It's okay. Really." But Rhett could tell that he was apprehensive about diving into investigating the apparent murder of his own mother. So, he changed the subject to something a little more lighthearted. 

* * *

The rest of the morning went by without much incident. Jordan asked about where Rhett had run off to yesterday, which Rhett was able to blame on feeling sick. No teachers asked about it though, even the secretary said nothing when he had to give her something from the teacher in his second period class. 

Link stayed close to Rhett, occasionally making a joke or teasing Rhett, never failing to draw a stupid grin from the taller boy, egged on by Link's lopsided smile. 

By the time free period rolled around, Rhett decided to try and get Link to go somewhere else so he could finally settle his own curiosity about what happened to Link's mother. 

"I think I'm gonna try and get a head start on my homework if you wanna kinda look around the school. Maybe you can stir up a few more memories." Rhett said, hoping to sound nonchalant, but probably failing miserably. 

Link gave him a bit of a confused look but quickly recovered. "Yeah, that - that's a good idea." 

"Okay, I'll be in the library." Rhett told him, as if they each didn't have some sort of sixth sense about where the other was. 

Rhett sat at the circle of computers in the middle of the empty library. He was hesitant, unsure if he was ready to find out what happened. He figured he would find things similar to what Jordan said. Even though he was expecting that, it still hit him in the gut that people would even think that of Link. 

He opened Google and typed what he'd wanted to since yesterday afternoon, taking a deep breath before pressing enter.

Rhett scanned the listings that popped up, finally settling on a local newspaper's website he recognized, nervously rubbing his sweaty hands over his jeans. 

_Mother Dead, Son Missing_

_November 14, 1995_

_Beth Neal, 37, was found dead in her home on Monday, November 13. The victim died from a gun shot wound in her chest. The Harnett County Police Department believe she was killed on November 10, the Friday before._

_Neal lived with her son, Lincoln, who is still missing and the police have no leads at this time. While they believe Lincoln to be in danger as well, they have stated they are not ruling out the possibility of the boy being involved in the death of his mother._

Rhett got a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant to read about the death of an innocent woman but he had a harder time than he expected. 

Part of him hoped it was an accident, something that could easily be explained away. But that wouldn't explain why Link was dead too or why everyone in town thought Link killed his mom. 

He clicked on a related article at the bottom of the web page. The site was dated to say the least, the articles where hard to read, choppy and out of line. The internet being a foreign concept to whoever ran the website. 

_Authorities Still Searching for Missing Boy_

_November 20, 1995_

_The Hartnett County Police Officers are still searching for Lincoln Neal for questioning in the murder of his mother. Sheriff Roberts has stated that they have strong suspicions that Neal fled town after killing his mother._

_While the police continue to search for Lincoln Neal, the sheriff seems to think the boy could be several states away by now._

That was it? He read the whole article multiple times. No evidence as to why they believed Link fled was even mentioned. 

Rhett spent more than half his free period scouring the internet looking for anything that could have explained why they made such a huge leap. How did Link go from the poor missing son of a mother who was brutally murdered to a cold blooded killer in this town? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos are keeping me motivated, my loves ❤❤❤
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	11. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post an update. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Rhett looked down at the ring that sat on his finger, turning it over. The cool metal felt nice against his skin as he stared at the computer screen, it grounded him, held him there in the present. 

He’d read every article he could find on the death of Beth Neal. All of the information sinking in and settling heavy in his gut, a queasy feeling making him restless, his knee bouncing incessantly under the table. 

Something about this whole thing just didn’t seem right. Rhett felt like he was missing several pretty big pieces of the puzzle. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps Link wasn’t telling him the full truth. 

_ Could he be hiding something? _

Rhett couldn’t believe that. Link seemed like the most genuine person he’d ever met - dead or alive. There was something in him that Rhett just trusted. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t put it into words but he knew it to be true. 

Rhett looked down at the ring again. 

He opened another tab in the browser, pulling up Google again. He needed to search for answers as to why he felt such a strong pull to Link. It had to be supernatural - he never got this attached to people this quickly. 

Even with his best friend back home. It was years before Rhett was comfortable enough with him to open up and become more than casual friends. Changing from friends who only saw each other at school and basketball practice to friends who spent weekends at the other’s house and had a standing invitation to dinner. 

But, somehow he was comfortable enough to fall asleep and wake up with a stranger's arms wrapped around him. The ring he put on his finger that first day in the new house had to have something to do with it. It had to be the reason he felt like he’d known Link his whole life. 

He scrolled through the search results, clicking on a few of the sites without cheesy names and sketchy links but found nothing worth digging into. He re-read the same paragraph over again, the information never truly sinking in, his mind on other things. 

His gut feeling told him to ask Link about the ring. If he remembered it, what significance it held to him. It must have been important, Rhett remembered seeing it draped around his neck in the pictures, he wouldn’t keep it that close if it didn’t mean something to him. 

But, Link could barely remember his own mother, how could he remember any information about a ring he hadn’t seen in ten years? 

"Hey," he heard a voice whisper behind him, making him jerk subtly and exit quickly off the screen he was on. 

"Hey," Rhett said without looking up from the screen, convincing himself that it looked less suspicious. "Find anything interesting?" 

"Not really," Link mumbled as he bent down, resting his arm on the back of Rhett's chair. Rhett tried not to notice the little chill on his neck from where Link stood close beside him. "I thought you were working on homework." 

Rhett still had the last article he was reading about Link’s mom pulled up. This one was posted a few weeks after she was murdered and Link had disappeared - according to the newspapers anyway. It read much like the other articles; no information outside of what the sheriff at the time thought and no evidence of Link’s supposed turn to the dark side. 

"Umm, I was - I just got distracted." he whispered. Link looked at the screen, appearing to read through the article, "Something just isn't adding up, you know. I can't figure out why everyone was convinced that you’re the one that - " Rhett stopped himself, he could feel Link’s uneasiness. “I’m sorry,” he said simply. 

“It’s okay,” he said, forcing a smile. “I’m gonna have to face it eventually.” 

"Hey, man. Whatcha up to?" Jordan came from behind Rhett, clapping him on the shoulder, pulling his attention away from Link and hoping their conversation wasn’t too obvious. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you." He chuckled and pulled up a seat at the computer beside Rhett. 

"Oh, uh - nothing just... research." Rhett stammered. 

"The Neals, huh?" Jordan said when he caught a view of Rhett’s screen. He wasn’t really trying to hide it from him, he could use some help piecing together some of this bizarre story. 

"Yeah, you got me kinda curious yesterday." he shrugged, looking back at his computer. "I take it they still haven't found Lincoln?" Rhett asked, when Jordan didn't respond. 

Jordan shook his head, "No, they never did.” his fingers worked on the keyboard, eyes trained on the screen. “There’s all kinds of stories about where the guy ended up. That was the most exciting thing that ever happened in this town. People still talk about it."

Rhett thought for a moment, he didn’t know where to go from there but he was sure that Jordan could shed some light on some of the questions that Rhett had. He looked up to Link, trying to read his expression but the boy tucked his chin close to his chest, leaning away from their conversation. 

“Do - uh, do you think he did it?” Rhett asked, turning his attention back to Jordan. 

Jordan grunted, “I guess. I mean, that’s what everyone thinks. I don’t think they even had any other suspects.” he said, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. 

“What about the Sheriff?” Rhett looked back at the screen, trying to recall his name. “Roberts… Is he still around? Maybe I could…” he looked up to see a slightly mocking grin on Jordan’s face. 

“You really interested in this stuff?” he asked, his voice genuine. 

Rhett shrugged, he didn’t want to come off as a freak who was interested in a decade old murder but - it was in his house. Surely he could pass it off as normal curiosity. 

“It did happen in my house,” he responded and hoped that would be enough to deter further questions from Jordan. 

“Can’t say I wouldn’t be curious too.” he said after thinking for a moment. “Roberts retired a few years ago - they had a big party for him. He always loved telling stories, though. I’m sure he’d love to relive it.” 

Rhett saved the address to the Police Station to his phone while he motioned for Link to follow him. A new pep in his step since he felt like they may get some new information out of the old Sheriff or at least uncover a new lead. 

They were both quiet on the way to Rhett’s next class, stopping by his locker and getting the extra notebook he knew he would need. Finding a seat in the back of the class again. 

Rhett was so caught up in his own head that he didn’t notice until now that Link’s color was a little more grey than it was before. 

Rhett nudged him, feeling his arm make contact with Link’s, his skin as cool as it always was. Link looked up, making eye contact and Rhett nodded his head as if to say ‘are you okay?’

He nodded but Rhett could tell he wasn’t. He leaned over, the other students still talking amongst themselves so he hoped no one would overhear him. “I know you aren’t. What is it?” 

Link sighed, “I just - are you sure talking to the Sheriff is such a good idea?” 

Rhett narrowed his eyes, “Why wouldn’t it be? He would be the best person to talk to, right? He could give us information that I won’t be able to just find online.” 

“Yeah, but - “ Link started but the teacher came into the classroom, her southern voice calling attention to the front of the classroom as she sat a stack of books onto the desk. 

Rhett straightened in his seat, but his attention still focused on Link, watching his eyes to try and decipher what had him so concerned. 

Link continued in more of a whisper, even though they both knew no one else could hear him. “But, what if something happens? You don’t know anything about him. I just - I have a bad feeling about it.” the boy explained, an expression flashing across his face that Rhett couldn’t read but he felt the unease of the other boy in his bones. 

The teacher was still speaking, writing something on the board that Rhett should probably be paying more attention to. 

Rhett opened his notebook, scrolling out a response to Link in blue ink. 

_ 'It’s gonna be fine. I promise.' _

Link read it and nodded, giving Rhett a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	12. Awake

It was late when Rhett was stirred out of a restless sleep by a hushed voice coming from down the hallway. His brain put itself into overdrive at the sudden disturbance, he took a few calming breaths and stilled himself to better hear whatever it was. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears, his body convincing him that something was wrong. 

He climbed out of bed, making his way down the hallway in the direction of the sound. He had a gnawing suspicion he knew who the muffled noises were coming from. 

He had worried about Link after getting home from school. But as much as Rhett didn't want to, he needed to start on his school assignments or he would fall behind. That had taken up most of his time and they hadn’t had time to themselves like they did the night before. Something Rhett wasn't going to spend too much thinking about how much he missed it. 

Rhett had made a show of being tired too, to prevent any other uncomfortable and awkward encounters. Link had left with his head down and a mumbled ‘goodnight’ under his breath. In hindsight, Rhett shouldn’t have been so crass. 

As he got a little closer to the room next to his, he heard a subtle whimper that could only belong to Link. He hurried inside, his heart never really slowing down from when he was jolted awake. Looking around the boxes inside the room for the boy, Rhett found him tucked against the far wall, laying on his side hugging his knees. The shadows of the trees just outside the window dancing across his face, drawn tight and pained with his eyes screwed tight. 

Rhett got to his knees beside Link, the boy breathing out shaky and fast breaths. His whole face twitching while he mumbled something Rhett couldn’t understand. 

“Link,” he shook his shoulder, trying to jostle him awake without being so loud that he woke his parents. “Wake up, Link. Hey...” 

His body trembled with what Rhett could only assume was fear. His eyes finally opened, blazing blue and frantically searching the room for... something. His cold hands wrapped around Rhett’s arm with a bruising firmness. His skin was damn near frigid, Rhett had never felt him this cold. 

"Link," he whispered, feeling a sickness settle deep in his gut. 

Finally, Link’s eyes focused on the present - on Rhett. His tear stained and swollen face quickly flooded with relief, his grip loosening but he refused to let go. 

“Link, it’s okay. You’re safe. I got you.” Rhett pulled him close to his chest, settling his own rapidly beating heart as well as visibly calming Link. 

“Rhett - there was so... Oh, god, Rhett...“ Link stammered and all Rhett knew to do was hold him and whisper words that he hoped were comforting. 

His breathing finally slowed, and Rhett could feel his temperature return to the comfortable chill Rhett always felt. He nudged Link to stand, after getting to his own feet. “Come on,” Rhett said, leading Link back to his room and sitting him on the bed.

Link sat on the edge, wrapping his arms around himself, refusing to look at anything aside from the floor. 

Rhett settled in the bed on the opposite side, turning his body to face Link. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Rhett asked in a small voice. 

He saw an almost imperceptible shake of the other boy’s head. After a beat of silence, Rhett gently pulled Link down to lay beside him, he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Awkward mornings be damned, Rhett couldn’t ignore the need to protect Link from - whatever nightmares were plaguing him. 

Link sighed into Rhett’s chest, the air around them feeling heavier since walking back into the room. 

Rhett woke up much like the day before - a cool body pressed against his own letting out a well-rested yawn and a stretch of his long body. Though, this time, he didn't scurry away from the embrace like the morning before.  Instead, he stayed, enjoying their closeness and for the first time allowing himself to feel comforted by it. His mind drifting back to the night before and the weight he felt in his chest at the thought. 

Link wouldn’t want to talk about it. But how could Rhett help him, if the boy refused to let him in? 

He stared at the ceiling, trying to formulate a plan that may get Link to open up to Rhett, to trust him a little bit more, to tell him about the dream - or whatever that was last night that caused him so much obvious pain. 

He stayed still, unusually content at the warmth lapping at his insides despite the chill of the body next to him. Though, it didn’t last long. His alarm chimed, shrill and loud, Rhett jerking to turn it off. Link moved then, grunting into Rhett's chest where he’d rested his head last night and had yet to move. 

Rhett watched his eyes get wide and he sat up fast. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. I did it again." he mumbled. Rhett couldn’t help the little smirk at Link’s nervousness practically radiating off of him as he jumped up off the bed. 

"It's okay," Rhett assured him but he sat up too. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, gaze never really leaving Link, watching as he paced across the floor. He wished he knew what to say. 

"Uh, do you want to talk - " Rhett began but was quickly cut off.

"I'm sorry. I - I just don't know…" Link’s nervous hands searched for something to busy themselves with, he shook his head, turning on his heel and heading for the door. 

Rhett watched as Link walked out of the room, desperately wanting to call him back, to talk to him about last night, to assure him that everything would be okay. 

Though, he couldn’t really know that for sure, could he? Rhett huffed a breath out as he made his way to the bathroom, feeling just as lost as Link seemed. 

\---------------

Rhett walked out the door of his house, waving at his mother standing inside the frame of the front door. She didn’t usually do that, always being too busy making sure everything was running smoothly in the McLaughlin’s house. 

Panic reared its head momentarily, Rhett sure that she somehow telepathically knew about his plan for the day ahead. He knew there was no way she could know - but mothers were good at that sixth sense stuff. 

He was still new enough at school, he figured not many people would miss him if he skipped today. And given that he had to tell his first period teacher that he was there yesterday, he’d bet good money that the school wouldn’t even notice his absence. 

He could feel Link behind him, following a little farther back than usual on their now routine walks to school.  Rhett slowed a little, allowing Link to catch up, despite the boy not seeming like he wanted to be close to Rhett. 

Rhett pushed that feeling down that was welling up in his throat, trying to lighten the mood and get Link out of his own head. “So, this Jen that you were so close with,” his voice wavering just a bit seeing the solemn look on his face. “Do you think she’d be willing to talk to me?” 

Link’s strides slowed, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Rhett stopped too, turning to look at Link, but he started walking again, quicker this time and passing Rhett with ease. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Link said, voice short and bordering on angry. 

“Well, I just thought - she knew you. Maybe she could fill us in on what happened after… you disappeared.” Rhett said, trying to keep up with Link’s hurried walk. 

“You mean after I killed my mom?” Link spat, making that unsettling feeling return to Rhett’s stomach. 

“Link…” Rhett began but Link held a hand up, turning to face the taller boy, his eyes darker than Rhett had ever seen them, stormy and reckless. 

“No, Rhett. This is stupid… it’s useless. You shouldn’t even be wasting your time trying to figure out what happened. I can’t  _ remember _ anything because I did it!” Link threw his hands up in the air, slapping them back down at his sides again. “Somehow, I was able to forget that I did such an awful thing." his voice lowering and eyes looking to the ground. "I wish I could forget again. I wish I could go back and never drag you into this. I wish...”

Link turned around as if searching for a way out of this conversation only to collapse beside the stone wall that lined that part of the sidewalk. Rhett stilled himself, controlling his very strong urge to surge forward, to take hold of the ghost boy and not let go until he was able to convince him that it would all work out. 

Link rested his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees as his fingers laced into his dark strands of hair. Rich green ivy growing atop of the wall framed his body making him seem small - fragile. 

Rhett slowly walked over to the wall, taking a seat beside Link after throwing his backpack down out of the way. He waited for Link to relax, until his hands fell to his lap and his shoulders anchored themselves toward the ground.

“I’m not worth saving, Rhett.” Link whispered, barely audible and coupled with a quiver in his voice. 

“Yes, you are.” Rhett reached over, grabbing Link’s left hand with his right, interlacing their fingers and pulling his arm into his lap. 

“Link, you didn’t do this. I can’t explain why I know it… and I guess it’s just some sort of gut instinct, _ I don’t know _ . But I know you didn’t do it.” Rhett stared at their hands, surprised at how they fit together so perfectly. 

When he finally gained the courage to look up, Link had an expression on his face that Rhett couldn’t read. His eyes no less blue but seemed - empty, as if he was a million miles away. 

“Link?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks for the encouragement along the way! Your comments and kudos give me life! 
> 
> Love you, beasties ❤❤❤ 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @mythicalrobyn118


	13. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. We get a little snippet from Link's POV
> 
> This does involve mentions of blood and violence.

He never knew blood was so thick - or so dark. 

It’s all he can see, puddled across the floor. The only light coming from the window to his right, but there wasn’t enough of it shining in the room to see what happened. 

He’s searching for life. Desperate to find a faint pulse, a gasping breath, anything that would tell him that she was still alive. 

He doesn’t find it. 

Only more blood, clinging to him like molasses in the middle of summer. He feels it losing the warmth it once had when it was a part of her, the last bit of life drained from her. 

“Momma,” he hears himself whisper as his body slumps over onto itself. 

His head jerks up at a sound coming from the kitchen, the old wooden floor popping and echoing loud throughout the house like it always had when you step just right. 

His eyes land on a figure, shadows dancing across a tall, thin frame. 

The figure freezes but their legs quickly jerk into motion, making their way over to the boy crouched on the floor. 

He stumbles up, begging for his legs to work - to carry him away. He hears the solid thump of footsteps behind him, growing closer with every beat of his heart pounding loud in his ears. 

Cold fingers graze his neck, grabbing the collar of his well worn shirt, jerking him backward but he’s able to keep moving. He hears a pop and feels a sharp pain against his throat. 

Then a loud thud coupled with a sickening crack. He feels weak suddenly, losing his footing and falling forward onto the hardwood. 

His vision is blurry, his head hurts, he keeps trying to form words but nothing will come out. 

His eyes focus on a shiny little speck rolling across the floor, wandering toward him as if he called it. 

His hand reaches out, stopping the cold metal just as the room goes black. 

Why is he so cold?

\-----------

“Link,” Rhett’s words bring him back to the present. He pulls his hand away from Rhett like his touch burned, searing his skin. He cradled his hand, feeling the very real warmth coursing through his no longer alive body. 

Link’s eyes look to Rhett’s worried green ones then quickly back to his hand. He sees it, sitting perfectly on his finger, calling to Link, just like it did in the vision. 

_ How had he never noticed it? _

A barely audible whisper making its way out of Link’s mouth. “That ring...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I love hearing what you think of the story! Comments and kudos give me life! I'm hoping to post the next chapter at the first of next week *fingers crossed*
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


	14. You Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's took me so long to update! I'm going through a bit of a slump honestly, though who isn't these days, right? I'm excited to get back to it😊 Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the comments and kudos so very much!

Rhett’s eyes found the ring on his finger, immediately worrying it with his thumb. “Uh, I found it - first day in the house. It's yours… I think. I saw it in the pictures, I don't really know why I didn't tell you." Rhett looked back up at Link, who still looked like he'd seen - well a ghost. "Are you okay?” 

Link’s eyes darted back and forth, never focusing on anything for more than a few seconds. 

“Link, you’re freaking me out here. What just happened? It was like you weren’t here,” Rhett reached his hand out to touch Link, bring him back to reality. But, Rhett blinked and the boy was up on his feet, pacing back and forth in front of Rhett. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the ring. I didn't really know what to say." 

“I just - Rhett. I saw what happened, or some of it. I saw her...” Link winced, causing Rhett to do the same, but he quickly moved on. “There was someone else there.” 

Rhett shook his head and refocused on Link, “You remember?” 

“No - only a small part,” he said, back up and walking so Rhett got up from the ground too, trying to keep up with what Link was saying. “I saw a man there and a ring - that ring.” Link pointed forcefully at Rhett’s hand. 

“Okay, take a second. Breathe.” Rhett tried his best to keep him from rambling but Link kept going. 

“I didn’t do it, Rhett. I thought - god, I was sure… but,” he stopped in front of Rhett, his anxious energy coming to a stand still. “I didn’t kill her.” Link whispered as his arms wrapped around Rhett and he buried his face into the taller boy’s chest, Rhett returned the gesture instinctively, finding that he was as comforted by being held as Link probably was. 

He rested his head on top of Link’s as he let out a breath, thankful to be hearing those words from someone else, anyone else aside from himself. “I don’t wanna say I told you so, but…” 

He felt Link chuckle against his chest. "Shut-up." Rhett could hear the smile in Link’s voice. 

Rhett stood still for a moment, thankful there was no one on the street to witness his perceived one-sided conversation. "What do you want to do about the ring?" 

Link backed away from his chest, “What do you mean?” his hands still held Rhett close and it took every ounce of strength Rhett had in him to back away further, letting go of Link. 

"I mean, it's yours. I feel like I shouldn't wear it. But…" Rhett stopped, reluctant to finish the sentence. He felt so vulnerable for voicing the thought out loud, even though he had thought about it much more than he’d like to admit. 

Link looked at him confused, "But what?" he probed further. 

Rhett stuck his hands in his pockets to keep them still, "When I figured out the ring was yours, I was going to take it off cause I didn't feel right wearing it. I mean, it's yours… I felt like I was stealing it from you. Which I know sounds really silly, considering the… situation." He realized he was rambling and took a breath to calm himself. "I was just afraid that if I took it off… that, I don't know, something would happen." 

Link tilted his head to the side, blue eyes big and looking just like a puppy dog begging for a treat, "Something like what?" 

Rhett had made himself push those feelings down, he chose not to acknowledge them. The moment he spoke the words, they would be real and he wouldn't be able to ignore them any longer. And worse than all that - Link would know. 

"I thought maybe the whole reason I could see you was because of the ring. Like it tied us together somehow. So, if I took it off…" Rhett explained. 

"You wouldn't be able to see me anymore." realization finally dawned on Link's face and Rhett could have sworn he saw a little flush of red to his pale cheeks. 

He nodded solemnly, "I was scared. It sounds silly but I feel so connected to you. I didn't want to lose you -" he shrugged, "or lose the connection, you know." he quickly corrected himself, though he didn’t really need to. 

Link’s chin dipped to the ground. "You - want me around?” 

Rhett couldn’t bring himself to agree, shrugging instead; convincing himself that voicing that fact would somehow make all this real. That would mean he would have to admit to himself that he had feelings for a ghost. Feelings that he wasn’t sure what he would even define them as right now. They couldn’t be romantic feelings, could it? He’d never felt this way about any of his human friends, he knew that much. 

Rhett turned away from Link’s gaze, picking up his backpack from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. He missed the small smile that spread across Link’s face, noticing the adorable shade of pink Rhett had turned at the question. 

“Come on, let’s go to the police station. See what they have to say.”

\-----------

Rhett and Link made their way to the sheriff's department downtown. They walked side by side and Rhett noticed the brush of Link's hand against his own more than once. Link seemed lighter as he walked beside Rhett, he noticed his color was more like that when he first appeared to Rhett and every time he glanced over to the shorter boy there was a smile on his face. 

The burden of believing that he had killed his mother had weighed him down and Rhett felt like he had let him down by not being there for him. 

They entered the station, greeted by a young guy who didn't look much older than Rhett. 

"Hey, there. Can I help you with something?" he said, stapling a stack of papers and shuffling them to the side of the desk. 

"I'm actually looking for some information on a murder that happened back in 1995." 

The guy stopped shuffling the papers and looked at Rhett, confused. "The Neal murder?" 

Rhett nodded his head, "I moved into the old house." he explained. 

The deputy's face relaxed, "Oh, gotcha. We have a file on it. It's not something we usually let just anyone see, though." 

"It's more to just settle some curiosity, you know."

He nodded, relaxing against the back of the chair. "That makes sense, I guess. But, I don't think I could get away with letting a kid look at murder case files."

Rhett dropped his chin to the floor, worrying the edge of the counter with his fingernail. "Is there someone I could talk to, then? Maybe the guy that worked the case or something." 

The deputy appeared to be thinking, his eyes staring at the multiple stacks of paperwork on his desk. "I think the old sheriff handled that case - but he's retired now."

Rhett caught a glimpse of Link from the corner of his eye, giving Rhett a ‘let’s get outta here’ look. 

“Is there any way I could get his contact info?” Rhett asked as the deputy started busying himself with his work once again. “Like I said, it’s just curiosity. Not like I’m trying to solve the case or anything.” 

He felt Link’s hand swat at his arm, “Really,” Link balked. Rhett gave a half-hearted chuckle, directed at both Link and the deputy. 

Despite the looks he received from Link on the way out the door, he was pretty happy with himself, getting the information he needed without much trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [mythicalrobyn118](https://mythicalrobyn118.tumblr.com/)


End file.
